


双重审讯

by Photiniaaaaa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Guide Genji, Guide McCree, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sentinel Hanzo, Sentinel/Guide, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photiniaaaaa/pseuds/Photiniaaaaa
Summary: 麦藏&源藏3p 向导X哨兵 首次尝试  来试试水
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 20





	双重审讯

**Author's Note:**

> 麦藏&源藏3p 向导X哨兵 首次尝试 来试试水

半藏被关在一间完全密封的房间中，四周无窗，只有一个狭窄的通风口。砖墙和地板上都是白色柔软的吸音材料，彻底隔绝了外界噪音，天花板的喇叭里放着轻柔舒缓的白噪音。而头顶惨白的灯光让所有的死角都无处遁形，白得刺眼。  
这是一间专门为哨兵准备的静音牢房。  
墙角有一张床，半藏坐在床上，双手被固定在身后。锁铐不知是什么材料做成的，异常坚硬，他尝试数次都无法挣开。勒压产生的疼痛被哨兵感官不断放大，令他整条手臂都失去了知觉。  
不远处传来细微的声响，与墙壁融为一体的门被打开，有人走了进来。  
半藏立刻感受到了对方想要窥探自己大脑的强烈欲望。对方的精神触丝编织成一张大网摸索寻找着半藏精神屏障的边缘，但稍微靠近就会被立刻弹开，找不到一丝裂隙。  
知道俘虏的身份后，源氏当机立断提出来要去当审讯向导。  
话音刚落，几乎所有的成员都提出了异议。  
在暗影守望，没人知道这位半机械忍者的来历，但是没人不知道他对手刃自己的兄长的入骨之恨。  
凡事一旦牵扯到半藏，源氏就会变得极端易怒，精神波动瞬间增大。他身为向导中的佼佼者，这样的精神波动可以轻易击碎下流哨兵的精神屏障，搅乱他们的大脑，令他们瞬间崩溃。而源氏已经不是第一次这样直接“废掉”俘虏了。  
但半藏掌握着非常重要的情报，是他们锁定黑爪的关键。同时，他也是一位强大的高等哨兵，精神屏障十分坚固，想要突破并非容易之事。  
莱耶斯考虑再三，准许了源氏的请求，同时也做好了他失控后的第二步准备。  
源氏一踏入屋中便攻击起对方的精神领域，不出所料地被立刻弹开。体内机械高速运转起来，发出嗡嗡的轻响，他久违地兴奋了起来。  
他望见半藏静静坐在床上，男人身上一丝不挂——这是为了防止囚犯哨兵身藏武器亦或者被粗糙的布料折磨到挠伤身体——肌肉饱满，身体线条流畅有力，左臂的纹身依旧那么张扬而狰狞。  
半藏没有抬头，而是紧闭双眼专注于抵抗对方施予的精神冲击，完全没有注意到来者身份。  
暗影忍者站在门口静立了片刻。待身后的门缓缓闭合，他走至床前，打量着兄长的面容。  
数年未见，半藏沧桑很多，源氏发现兄长的鬓边竟然生出几簇白发，身上也多了许多伤疤。哨兵感受到的疼痛是寻常人的数倍，没人知道他曾遭受过怎样的痛苦。  
精神触丝还在契而不舍地寻找着突破口。  
半藏淡漠疏离又不近人情的性格令他的精神屏障异乎寻常的坚固，加上当年那件事造成的情感冲击累积下来的负罪感转化而成的精神力量，这些情感叠加而成的精神屏障近乎无法被摧毁。  
源氏感受着半藏精神上的抵触和疏离，心底不禁冷笑。半藏向后靠在柔软的墙上，眉头微蹙，似乎对来者丝毫不感兴趣。  
源氏打量着兄长的眉眼，张口，轻声说道：  
“哥哥。”  
半藏身体一震，暗影忍者发现对方的精神屏障波动了一瞬但又很快恢复稳定。  
半藏缓缓抬起脑袋，一副泛着冷光的机械躯体映入眼帘，再向上看去，金属连接镶嵌的人类肉体不是别人，就是数年前已经被他亲手“杀死”的弟弟。  
“……源氏？”半藏瞳孔紧缩，脸上是难以置信的表情。  
“看到我还没死，是不是特别失望？”话语未经思考就被他说了出来，语气尖锐而充满了恶意。  
半藏的喉结上下翻滚着：“不……我……”  
“发现曾经的哀悼如今全无用处，很气愤是不是？内心的愧疚是不是都已经变成——”  
“我不…没有……”坐在床上的哨兵说不出话，他浑身肌肉紧绷起来，坚固的精神屏障再次出现裂隙。  
源氏的精神触丝趁虚而入，一股脑将自己无数扭曲阴暗的情绪全部灌入对方的脑中，憎恶、怨恨、悲伤……他沉迷在这种尽情释放的快意之中，丝毫没有注意到半藏的精神领域已经残破不堪、几近瓦解了。  
“停！停下！！”半藏面色惨白，他像是身体的某一根弦被崩断了，猛地从床上跃起，用肩膀去撞击源氏。  
“呃！”源氏毫无防备，他被撞得后退数步，在还没稳住身体的时候，半藏就已经逼近至他面前，正要伸出腿击打他的腹部。  
这时，喇叭中白噪音忽然变成了尖锐刺耳的噪声，是连正常人都无法忍受的音量。哨兵的敏感听力此时变成了致命的弱点，半藏瞬间失去了行动能力，倒在源氏脚边痛苦地嘶吼翻滚。  
头部仿佛被无数根尖刀刺入无情翻搅，半藏反折在背后的双臂拼命挣动起来，想要捂住双耳，即使手腕处的皮肤被镣铐撕裂也不在乎。血在白色的地板上蹭开一片，鲜红刺目。  
源氏稳下身体，掐住半藏的脖子将他摁在地板上。这时噪声适时减弱，哨兵的挣扎渐渐无力起来。  
“你就是想杀了我！对不对？！”暗影忍者几乎将身体一半的重量施加在对方的脖子上。他对半藏的情绪控住也影响到了自己，源氏深陷入自己的情绪旋涡中无法自拔，并且渐渐失控。看着半藏逐渐散焦的双眼，那种扭曲的快意再次涌现，让源氏越发用力……  
门被用力撞开，有人冲了进来。  
“源氏你冷静一点！”一只手搭在暗影忍者的肩膀上将他与半藏拉开。濒死的哨兵如释重负，蜷起身体大口呼吸起来，脖颈上出现一圈可怖的青紫痕迹。  
若是麦克雷再晚几秒出现，半藏就有可能被源氏掐死。  
源氏被推得后退几步，胸膛起伏剧烈，他猩红的双眼死死盯着半藏，正欲再次扑上去。下一秒，他身体猛然顿住，大脑嗡的一下，意识逐渐清明起来。  
麦克雷发现源氏情绪泄漏得十分严重，于是安抚性地释放了自己的精神触丝，以平息对方的愤怒。  
“莱耶斯叫你过去。现在，工作由我来接手。”麦克雷一边说，一边将半昏迷状态的半藏从地上抱起轻放在床上，留下地板上一片血迹被胡乱抹蹭的痕迹。  
麦克雷打开锁拷把哨兵的手脚放好，又将颈部微微垫高，他坐在床沿，双手十指轻柔地按摩着半藏的头皮，为他做起了精神疏导。  
看着麦克雷的动作源氏眯了眯眼睛，表情阴郁，双手攥拳，似乎在强忍着什么。但最终他还是咬牙离开，临走时“砰”地一声摔上了牢门，惹得半藏身体猛地一抽。  
给昏迷中的半藏做着疏导，麦克雷一边观察起这位哨兵的精神领域。他从未见过外部屏障坚固而内部无比残破的精神领域，仿佛所有情绪都像镜子一般被打碎了，各种碎片混杂着被一股旋风卷起，四散飞溅得到处都是，几乎将整个精神世界割裂到支离破碎。  
麦克雷本想在梳导的同时趁机深挖一些消息，但半藏的情况糟糕到超出他的预料，若是再强硬下去，对方恐怕会直接疯掉。  
“啧。”看着半藏糟糕的状态麦克雷暗自摇头。他掏出一管药剂——这种药会令受注者在一段时间内感官迟钝、肌肉松弛、精神松懈——往半藏的体内注射了数毫升。  
没多久药起了作用，半藏的精神领域完全无法抗拒麦克雷的精神触丝。暗影特工不容拒绝地给半藏做起了全面的精神疏导。  
待全部疏导完毕，麦克雷额上都沁出了一层细密的汗珠。他将手搭在半藏的额头，感受着掌下人的体温。  
他注意到半藏的身体非常漂亮。顶尖哨兵的肌肉紧致线条流畅，但并不夸张，左臂的龙纹身威武狰狞，几乎叫人移不开眼。  
麦克雷的手不安分地从男人的额头逐渐下移，一直到胸际，手指立在那颗粉色的乳尖附近来回打转，时不时拨弄几下，然后整个手掌覆在那团乳肉上反复揉捏，掌下手感绝佳。  
半藏眉头紧蹙，似乎是身体不适，紧闭双目不住地轻喘，肌肤泛着淡淡的粉红。一股热流下涌，暗影特工的喘息声愈发粗重。  
……体温有些异常，麦克雷又仔细摸了摸半藏，发现男人的体温在升高，是药剂的副作用出现了——受注者会陷入短时间无法缓解的结合热。  
哨兵胯间的欲望已经有抬头的趋势，顶端的小孔直往外冒清液。麦克雷眼神一黯，侧身翻上了床，毫不犹豫分开半藏的双腿将下半身挤了进去。  
拉开裤裆拉链，掏出自己半硬的欲望，麦克雷握住自己和半藏的性器撸动起来。恍惚间，半藏似乎没意识到自己在遭遇什么，等到被麦克雷从床上拉起才隐约感觉自己坐在一个陌生人怀里，双腿还环在对方腰际。  
精神疏导完毕后的半藏感到精神领域一片清爽，压力消散殆尽。他几乎没有感受过这种舒适，甚至对精神触丝的侵入也麻木了许多，五感和四肢都迟钝起来，完全没有意识到那是药物作用。  
麦克雷拉着半藏坐起，让他的头抵在自己肩上，一手继续抚弄两人的欲望，另一只手悄悄顺着男人的腰脊曲线下移，没入臀缝，寻找到那处闭合的穴眼，在褶皱附近打转。  
暗影特工不停向半藏施以“安稳”的精神暗示。在药剂的作用下让对方变成了任由自己摆弄的玩偶，麦克雷的指尖向半藏的后穴微微施力，突破了入口的褶皱塞入一节指头。  
半藏感到不适，微微挣动了数下。麦克雷见状则更加卖力地讨好起他的欲望，转移注意，一点一点完成了半藏后面的扩张。  
麦克雷托起哨兵的臀瓣移至自己性器上方再慢慢放下。龟头钻入半藏的后穴，异常的侵入让半藏清醒了几分，他发出一声短促的喘息，双手摁着麦克雷的肩膀，抬高身体表示拒绝交合。  
但硕大的龟头挤入湿暖弯折的肠道，在第一个拐点狠狠撞击了肠壁，那正是前列腺的位置，陌生的快感从下身涌出，半藏的喘息硬生生变成了变调的呻吟，仿佛被一鞭子抽在后腰，快感在那里炸裂开来，瞬间抽走了他全部的力气。  
“唔……”半藏的双腿因快感抽搐了一下，导致力量无法支撑身体。在麦克雷有意的摁压下，半藏将他的整根性器一吞到底，臀瓣狠狠撞击在胯间，发出清脆的拍合声。  
麦克雷坐在床上，背靠墙壁，从头到脚衣物穿戴完整，只有裤链被拉开。  
性器被后穴全根吞入。半藏疼得面色惨白，他咬紧牙关，想要移开身体，却被麦克雷紧掐住腰，凭他现在的力气想要挣脱十分的不易。  
麦克雷将半藏托起到一定高度，阴茎裹着黏液从哨兵的穴眼里退出来一部分，卸掉力气后身体又重重跌回暗影向导的欲望上，硬物粗暴地拓开肠壁，进入到新的深度。  
完全封闭的静音室内，空气中传来半藏的喘息和肉体碰撞碰撞发出的脆响。  
哨兵脑中一片混乱，想是醉了酒一般无法整理自己的思维。他攥着麦克雷的衣襟，身体不受控制地吞吃着对方的欲望，饱满的臀肉坠下去时会被微微挤到变形，潮湿的臀缝之间能看到摩擦到微肿的穴口，褶皱间渗满了粘液。  
借着药效，麦克雷在范围内不停干扰着半藏的精神领域，令他意识混乱又不至于崩溃，暗示引导他逐渐享受这次性爱。  
前列腺被反复碾磨，快感源源不断，长期禁欲的半藏完全无法招架这样可怕的刺激，他的欲望顶端不停渗着清液，后穴完全吞入后，性器会跟着惯性一抖，甩出一道细长的黏丝。  
“唔，唔呃……”半藏攀着麦克雷的身体，赤裸的身体因快感沁出一层细密的薄汗，披上的发丝吸了汗水黏在颈间。他似乎在快感中迷失了，瞳孔扩大，呻吟越发动人，身体甚至已经开始积极地回应。  
麦克雷一只手托起眼前那团不停抖动的胸肉，手指捏住半硬的粉色乳尖恣意揉搓起来。  
好大……这是麦克雷看见半藏胸脯的第一反应。哨兵的胸肌肌肉饱满，形状圆润，垂下一个十分翘挺的弧度，但摸起来绝不是硬邦邦的，因为脂肪的缘故反而十分柔软。  
哨兵伸长脖子，露出来肌肤上大片青紫的指痕，模样脆弱却又坚韧。  
麦克雷又是几记深捣，撑开肠肉向深处侵略。半藏的体内火热而潮湿，从未被开发的身体紧得要命，暗影向导几次差点交代在里面。  
“呃！啊啊……”  
托起半藏的身体，麦克雷抽出一截狰狞的欲望，就在他正要放下半藏臀部的时候，门外响起一声电子门验证通过的轻响。  
下一秒，门被打开，走进来的是已经冷静下来的源氏。  
这时，半藏的屁股正将麦克雷的性器完全吞吃下去，深色肉棍没入白皙的臀肉之中，交合处湿的一塌糊涂。半藏双目紧闭，眉头皱起，喉咙深处发出一声低哑的呻吟，几乎要刺穿源氏的双耳。  
麦克雷偏头看见了走进屋内的源氏。事情暴露，他似乎一点也不慌张，只是淡淡地说了句：“被你发现了啊。”下身动作依旧。  
半藏坐在麦克雷身上始终是背向屋门，他看不到源氏，药物迟钝了他的感官也导致他无法第一时间发现对方的到来。  
看着别人在自己兄长的身上驰骋，源氏双手紧握，内心愤怒诧异的同时竟然还有几丝异样的情绪。  
“几年不见，你怎么变淫荡了半藏？”  
半藏的精神领域敞开得如同他合不拢的双腿。源氏走近了些，他在兄长的领域中感受到一阵混乱，无数情绪交织在一起，仿佛一颗越缠越大的凌乱的毛线球。  
哨兵显然陷入了一种不正常的状态。源氏停在半藏身后，伸出一只手埋入他的发丝中，五指收紧向后狠扯，扯得半藏抻长了脖子后仰。  
眼中倒着映入一张熟悉的脸庞，半藏飘忽不定的视线在那张脸上停留了片刻，瞳孔微微收缩，他的喉结上下翻滚数下，终究是没发出声音。  
源氏意识到麦克雷应该是用了钝化感官的药，使半藏陷入了结合热，这时，他被改造过的身体也因为哨兵散发的气息陷入了异常状态。  
源氏微凉的手掌贴上兄长的面颊，掌下肌肤热得发烫，几乎要烧起来。他的手指陷进唇瓣之间，撬开牙齿和湿软有力的舌头纠缠起来。半藏灵活的舌尖将源氏的手指舔舐得湿透，过量的唾液从唇角滑下，顺着紧绷的颈部一直流淌至锁骨。  
“呜……”  
湿淋淋的手指从半藏口中抽出，移到臀瓣之间，在那圈红肿充血的穴口打转，在其上涂抹一层涎液作为润滑，尝试着顺着那道小缝向哨兵的体内钻。  
源氏贴着麦克雷的性器艰难地塞进两根手指，半藏似乎已经到极限了，他被钝化的五感也隐隐开始感觉不适。  
“嗯……不如一起？”麦克雷双掌托着半藏的臀瓣，十指深陷进臀肉中向外扒了扒，露出中间那处肿胀的穴口。  
源氏眯了眯眼，默不作声地坐上床。麦克雷配合地调转了个方向，欲望从半藏体内抽出，连带出一大滩黏液。  
半藏意识浑浑噩噩，完全不知道即将到来遭遇。  
暗影忍者从麦克雷手中接过半藏的上半身，让他后靠在自己的胸膛上，他的性器从胯间的护甲内弹出，柱身已经完全湿透了，高热的顶端半嵌在臀缝中。  
麦克雷揽着男人的腿弯，调整姿势，和源氏一齐抵在肉穴上，同时缓进……  
微微松弛的穴眼因为齐头并入的两根欲望瞬间紧绷起来。源氏没有多少耐心，他先一步全部挺入，整根埋进了半藏湿暖的体内，哨兵厚实的臀肉被他的护甲微微挤到变形。  
“嘶……”麦克雷感到一股阻力，进入变得艰难起来，他摁住半藏不安分的双腿，掐住腿外侧的肉，一鼓作气硬生生捅到了最深处。  
脆弱的肠道几乎被两根阴茎撑到撕裂，穴口的褶皱都扩张到消失，连淫液都变得稀薄了起来。  
半藏脸上血色尽褪，连嘴唇都是惨白的。他大口呼吸起来，胸膛起伏剧烈，手迫切想要摸索到一个地方让他可以撑起身体。在他这么做之前，源氏的双臂从后连同哨兵的身体和手臂一起紧紧环住，让他挣脱不能。  
麦克雷也牢牢摁着半藏的腿，将他的身体死死钉在两个人的欲望之上。  
“不…不，别一起……”半藏的瞳孔几乎缩成针眼大小，磕磕绊绊连一句完整的话都说不出，身体因极度恐惧开始颤抖。  
两个人不约而同动了起来，一进一退轮流挺入半藏的最深处。被捣干变形的肠道再也分泌不出来肠液润滑，每一次操弄都只能带起一片生涩的钝痛。  
“啊！啊呜……”  
麦克雷向前压，几乎将半藏的身体对折，狠冲进深处，哨兵的腹部隐约能看到一个被撑起的弧度。  
源氏冷哼了一声，退至头部，将半藏的身体摁了上去，引得哨兵发出一声痛苦的轻哼。  
两个向导无声地较起劲来，一味地猛撞进半藏的体内，似乎是要比较谁带来的痛苦更加深刻。  
药效持续的时间并不长，现在已经开始有消退的迹象。  
向导们感受到了一股压力，那是半藏的精神屏障正逐渐被修复，他想把他们赶出这里。  
扩张到极致的穴口渗出了血丝，尖锐的疼痛自下体传来，疼痛感逐渐递增，很快超过了半藏所能承受的阀值，呻吟变为一声声嘶哑的喊叫。  
被哨兵感官放大无数倍的剧痛令半藏几近崩溃，男人疯狂挣扎起来却被两人死死压住，夹裹在中间，被迫承受着他们的欲望。  
半藏的大脑乱成一团，根本无法集中精神加固屏障。源氏和麦克雷的精神触丝在里面放肆地搅得翻天覆地，在哨兵即将崩溃的时候又将他强行拉扯回来，逼着他保持清醒。  
肉体被强奸的同时被两个向导精神强暴，恐怕没有哨兵能比他更加凄惨了。  
过了许久，哨兵的肉穴被捅到失去弹性，先前射进去几发精液从穴口处撑开的小缝隙中涌了出来，混着肠液大股大股滴淌在床单上，晕开一片湿痕。  
一小截肠肉在抽出时垂了出来，又被狠狠翻捣捅回体内，穴口外围已经看不到褶皱，只有一圈充血的红肿，被磨蹭得几乎要破掉。  
过量的信息和感触撑爆了半藏的大脑，让他的思维停转，感知过载，直接昏死了过去。  
“好了吧，他还掌握着黑爪的信息没有透露……”麦克雷看了看怀里昏过去的男人。  
“莱耶斯说他们刚抓到了一个黑爪高层，审出了点东西，这个人已经没有用处了。”源氏血红发光的双眼犹如恶魔一般，性器依旧埋在哨兵的体内，没有丝毫想要停下的意思。  
“他可是你哥……”麦克雷微微睁大了双眼。  
“那就更要好好珍惜了。”


End file.
